


Stay with me

by InInfiniteTime



Series: Gendrya [2]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Arya is the one convincing him to stay, Cute, EMOTIONAL SHENANIGANS, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, arya x gendry - Freeform, i love them, idk honestly, pre smut?, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InInfiniteTime/pseuds/InInfiniteTime
Summary: Gendry is the one leaving. Arya realizes her mistake that took away- or almost took away her happiness and tries to pursue him to stay with her. things happen.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up a few things in this one heh   
> I’m not sure if i should continue or leave it as a short cute drabble, so i’ll let you be the judge! hope you enjoy 💖

“Lone wolf dies, but the pack survives”, was a motto Arya Stark could swear she would stand behind her whole life, and that is why she decided she was done running away. She was done abandoning her family, the people she loved, for the soul purpose of risking her life to complete her list and “stay true to her real self”. Except that wasn’t who she was.

She was Arya stark of Winterfell, the Night King Slayer, the bringer of the dawn and even though she still hated to admit it, the princess of not only the north, but also the six kingdoms ruled by her brother.

Nevertheless, she was alive. She had survived things she would never imagine being able to pull through, but she trusted those who knew and chose life. She stayed beside her sister and cherished her time with the Starks. For the first time in God knows how long, she felt safe. At ease. At home.

Only after everything ended did she feel the exhaustion attack her body, her mind. She always loved adventure but Arya Stark had finally learnt when to take a break. And this was the right time.

Yet life wouldn’t give her a minute to breathe, so obviously there was one more thing that needed to be taken care of.

Deciding she was going to head to murder Cersei was single heartedly the stupidest thing she’d ever done, at least that’s what she settled on after seemingly breaking Gendry’s heart only for the queen to be crashed by the falling stones instead of her getting to kill her. She nearly sacrificed herself as well, barely made it out of there, with a horse that had appeared as a sign of mercy and huge luck. So Arya wanted to fix it. She really did, she just wasn’t sure how, so the girl was trying to avoid any interactions with Gendry, definitely feeling ashamed of rejecting him as if everything they’d been through didn’t mean shit. Gods, Arya felt terrible. She had no idea how to approach this.

She waited, not knowing what for, until she heard the news. Gendry was leaving, more so never planning to come back. Sansa told her, apparently not knowing that her and Gendry had had a thing, very casually.

 

“Lord Baratheon is heading west in a few days,” She mentioned, “Says he wants to explore outside of Winterfell and then go back to Stormlands.”

 

Her heart sunk.

 

“What?”

 

“He’s leaving Davos to be in charge of Stormlands. I can’t say i’m surprised, he never seemed fascinated about being given a title. Odd...”

 

Arya was happy for him. Well, partly. She wanted Gendry to have a happy life and choose his own path, but the second she imagined him experiencing the new life all alone, or worse- with another woman, she got mad. She hated herself for it because she was well aware it was a selfish thing to even think about. She had made a mistake and probably for the first time in her life she felt like a coward for struggling to do something in order to fix it. Was it even possible, making things better between them, again? Arya wasn’t sure, but the rage was setting her body on fire as she imagined Gendry sailing off to places no one had ever seen, or seen and never made it back. She wanted to run up to him and tell him that he had helped her feel like a human again, he kept her closer to the ground and probably without even realizing, was there for her when she needed it the most. It was unfair for Gendry to leave before finding that out, so Arya mentally slapped herself, muttering “stupid, stupid, stupid” under her breath for basically throwing her happiness away, thinking it was the right decision.

 

I’m going to find him.

 

Find him, she did. It was quite late, late enough for most people to be asleep already. Gendry wouldn’t be though, at least her gut feeling kept bugging her about the possibility of him being in the forge, running away from all the responsibilities Lords had and planning his escape. Arya saw herself in him sometimes, and it scared him. How much they fit together, it was fearful, because it always made the separation more difficult.

The girl felt quite odd when she found herself in front of her mirror, brushing her hair back and adjusting her cloak sprawled over her shoulder, freshly bathed and looking drastically different from the warrior who had ended the long night. There were a few scars here and there, the one on her forehead standing out the most, but she looked more rested, put together. Arya gently grazed her fingers over needle for reassurance and before she could decide against it, she headed down the forge.

Quiet as a shadow, she peeked in, seeing him right away. Gendry was up, working on a particularly complex weapon beside him. It looked beautiful, like all his work. Arya dared to step in. He heard her, steadily turning around to get a look at whoever it was, though she felt like he had recognized her footsteps even before seeing her.

 

“M’lady”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Oh, but you are.” Gendry fully turned around, facing her and forgetting the weapon altogether, “you’re not only the princess of the north, but also the six kingdoms and no matter how many times you prove that you’re a spectacular warrior, the title will stay as it is.” there was so much hurt and bitterness in his voice that Arya couldn’t even think of a snarky remark to get back at him. So she stayed silent.

 

“I didn’t ask for this, you know?” Gendry Looked around, “I never asked to be a lord, yet it turns out I’m Robert Baratheon’s bastard and apparently now Stormlands belongs to me”

 

“Yet you’re abandoning it to travel.” Arya interrupted.

 

“I’m abandoning it because it has lost its meaning. I told you I wouldn’t be able to handle it alone and you left me. So I learnt a valuable lesson to keep in mind whenever I feel too scared to take up responsibilities! Which is run. Run off to a deadly mission without any promises, without a goodbye”

Arya could swear his eyes were watering even though it was faint and barely there, and she wanted to cry. Gendry was right. What she had done back then, it was cold, unfair.

 

“Now M’lady If you’ll excuse me, I’ve to go pack my things” he exclaimed, heading to the exit. Arya stood her ground though.

 

“No.”

 

“Huh?”

 

She inhaled, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them up to make fierce eye contact with him.

 

“Gendry, I made a mistake. I took up too much and thought risking my life when I knew that could have been the end would be the right thing to do. I didn’t want to lead you on, keep your hopes up and hurt you in case I would get burnt, stabbed or crashed under the falling city.” She stated, trying to keep her voice from trembling and sounding broken. “Do you think you were just a fling to me? because you were not. You meant so much to me and that’s what scared me the most, loving people and being loved by others only brought me trouble since I lost so many souls dear to my heart”

He was listening, which encouraged her to continue.

 

“I don’t want you to leave. I want you to think about it some more and properly decide If that’s what you really want, because making impulsive decisions never really fixed my problems. I won’t stop you If you’re sure that’s what you want, but in case there is any hesitation at all, stay.”

 

There was a short pause when she could hear her own heart banging in her chest, the anticipation making her blood rush quicker in her veins. Gendry sighed.

 

“And stay for what, Arya?” hearing her name roll off his tongue felt so much better, though his voice sounded weak, “I told you the title doesn’t mean shit if you’re not with me, and there is nothing i would like to do less than keep trying to convince you to be something you’re not. I can’t force you to spend your life with me.”

 

She wasn’t sure how, but her heartbeat probably quickened even more. He worded it differently. Completely in a different way.

 

“You’re right. You can’t force me to spend my life with you, because I want to.”

 

“Arya, don’t-“

 

“I’ll never be a lady. I won’t wear pretty dresses, sing songs and tell tales, but I promise you I will stay by your side forever and always. That’s all you had to say back then, Gendry. If you take me as i am, i’m yours.”

 

She felt like she was going to break down at any moment. This had been almost as hard as the fights she had won in her life. It hurt and it made her nervous because she didn’t know if Gendry was willing to take her back, If Gendry wanted a lady that seemed more like a honorable knight.

Gendry looked taken aback though, with his mouth left slighly open, ocean blue eyes searching for answers in hers. He clearly didn’t expect any of this.

 

“Wait, so you... You love me?” he asked, sounding genuinely astonished. cute.

 

“Of course I love you, you stupid bull!” Arya let herself smile just enough for him to notice. “I always have, ever since we got to know each other. I was scared, incredibly afraid of change, but I think i slowly started realizing what’s right for me. The answer is you. It always has been.” She exhaled, staring down at her hands, “I’ve done my duty. I completed my goal but in the process, i never properly learnt how to love. I think it’s high time i fixed that as well.”

Hesitating for a few seconds, Gendry stood there, watching her sweat it out before he allowed himself to smile as well. Calmly stepping towards her, Gendry gently took her hands, lacing his fingers into hers. Arya watched it happen, as he held her hands like they were made of glass. Gendry leaned down then, silently asking for permission to kiss her until Arya chuckled, rolling her eyes before capturing his lips with hers. She let go of his hands only to softly caress his cheeks and slide one of them in his rough, jet black Baratheon hair. Gendry on the other hand, pulled her even closer by wrapping his hands around her waist. They kissed for what if felt like hours, taking quick breaks in between to breathe and Arya soon ended up on a wooden table with Gendry standing in between her legs, placing kisses down her jawline to her neck. Arya shivered.

 

“So will you consider?”

 

A kiss to her collarbones. “hm?”

 

“Not leaving.”

 

“Maybe” He looked up at her, smirking, for which he received a light smack on his arm.

 

“I just confessed my unconditional love for you, you aren’t going anywhere” she giggled, bringing his face closer to hers again, kissing him and trying to get across so many more things she didn’t get to say with a touch of her lips.

 

“Alright” he said after they broke apart to breathe “Perhaps I will have to change my plans”

Arya smiled, embracing him and burying her face in his neck as Gendry swiftly picked her up.

 

“Thank god i was on time you moron” Arya whispered, clutching him and hanging on to him like it was their last hug, except it wasn’t, though she wasn’t planning on letting go. “I almost lost you once, twice” Arya only pulled back to see his face, “I’m certainly not willing to go through that nerve wracking experience and i’m sure you’d rather live as well” she said,kissing the corner of his lips as Gendry smiled and gently laid her down on the tiny bed he had built for the forge. He spent most of his time there anyways, so whenever he would have to stay for the night to finish making a particularly complicated weapon, he had something to sleep on other than those uncomfortable sacks. The bed was more comfortable, the pillows made from the softest feathers.

 

“I was overwhelmed and hurt. I believed you didn’t care about me at all, which made me think that if i left the pain would be more bearable” Gendry answered honestly, barely holding eye contact.

 

“I’m sorry.” Arya apologized and continued before he could refuse and say that a “sorry” wasn’t needed, “I should’ve been more considerate”

 

“And i should’ve known not to propose a few days after our reunion. I was tipsy and It was weird. Impulsive”

 

Arya kissed him then, not wanting to go on discussing the miserable stages they had gone through. They were together now, and that was the only thing that mattered, for her at least. Arya kissed him as passionately as she could, carefully gripping his hair until she felt something press against her thighs. She unintentionally tightened the hold, now pulling his hair a bit and trying to hold back a moan that still slipped accidentally when Gendry proceeded to grind down without a warning.

 

“Enough emotional speeches. We’ll have plenty of time that later” Arya smirked, climbing on top to claim her place.

God, she had missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. I’m averyschronicles on tumblr if you want to drop an ask, and other than that, Thanks for reading ! 💖💕


End file.
